It's Hard to go Back
by Tyantha
Summary: Shuichi had been missing for almost a year, after being kidnapped outside NG. Yuki's depressed and Ryuichi just keeps crying... But things are not the way they used to be, even after he returns.
1. It's Hard to Go Back

**Chapter 1: It's Hard to go Back**

The room was silent and dark. It was an unnatural silence for the apartment, but it had been silent for weeks. Though the darkness a guy no older than 23, sat on his bed staring at the dresser just to his right. He had his golden eyes directly fixed on a framed picture that stood up right.

Within' the frame was a picture of him frowning and a young teen smiling, with cotton candy colored hair. The picture seemed to make the guys golden eyes just a little dimmer.

With a sigh he turned away from the picture. About a second later the door burst open, almost scaring him (though he'd never admit it). A guy that could of been his twin walked in a smirk planted on his lips. He had dark raven colored hair and eyes just as dark, to match. His clothes consisted of a black top, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a black and white jacket to match it all.

"What do you want?" The blonde snapped while sliding over to the edge of the bed; He pushed off causing him to stand. He seemed shaky, like he'd had a hangover or hadn't been out of bed in weeks. His twin guessed both.

"That's no way to treat your brother!" His twin declared a bit sarcastic for his own good.

The blonde shot him a cold glare stopping his brother in his tracks.

"Okay, fine. I just came here to tell you that they found him. But I should warn you Eiri, he's not the same--"

"Where is he?" Eiri said not wanting to listen to anything else. He was immediately looking around for his clothes, ignoring his brother. He decided against changing thinking that it would take too long and instead grabbed his overcoat. He frantically began searching the room for his shoes. He growled in frustration as his brother walked off knowing exactly what he was searching for. He could hear Eiri cussing and muttering words that he couldn't make out. He decided to make a conversation, hoping it would distract Eiri, even if it was only for a minute.

"He's at the hospital... He's got a few cuts and bruises. It only looks bad..." His brother called out, as he let his feet drag, looking around the living room. Eiri never answered him and he hadn't expected him to be this moody... Maybe it was boyfriend withdrawal. He spotted a brown boot sticking out from under the couch. He walked over and pulled it out. Eiri took it without even looking at him and walked into his office in search of the other one. His brother shook his head, a bit amazed that Eiri could be silent when everywhere you stepped the floors would creak.

After about 5 minutes Eiri came out with shoes on and the same wrinkled clothes he'd been wearing in bed, his black coat over it. His brother shook his head at the white button-up shirt, that looked beyond the help of an iron, and his black pants... He had the sudden urge to throw his brother into a dryer.

"You're not supposed to wear shoes in the house," his brother stated, pointing to Eiri's boots.

"How about you crawl in a hole and die! You stupid monk." Eiri growled, coldly before throwing him out.

His brother laid sprawled out in front of the door. Eiri smirked slightly, but frowned moments later remembering the hospital.

Shutting the door behind him, he walked over his brother who was just getting up, just to be kicked down by Eiri's foot.

Eiri didn't even look back as he headed for his car. His brother yelled something about anger problems, but Eiri didn't hear. He had one thing on his mind now... Shuichi.

It took Eiri maybe 10 minutes and 5 speeding tickets, but he'd made it to the hospital in record time. He almost didn't put his Mercedes in park as he got out, cars barely making it out of the right lane; trying to not run him over. He never looked back as he burst into the hospital scaring several nurses and doctors.

He walked up to the shook up nurse, sitting behind the counter and smiled. With how messy his hair looked and the paleness of his skin, the smile didn't look natural. The rest of the people that were in the surrounding area were giving him weird looks or running away.

"What room is Shuichi Shindou in?" He asked bring as calm as he could, which wasn't very calm.

She nervously looked away and began typing rapidly, typing in random things that he presumed to be the security passwords. She hit the 's' button and enter, looking up at him, fidgeting slightly at his bored glare.

"R-room 205," she told him, pointing to the elevators, "S-s-second floor."

"Thanks." Eiri said, quite quickly, then walked for the elevator, (just to his left) leaving the girl at the front desk sighing in relief.

Even casually walked to the nearby elevators, somehow without running. He hit the up button and waited impatiently.

"Come on, we'll be late to see Shu-chan!"

Eiri turned around and saw the famous pop star Ryuichi come up holding his stuffed bunny like a little kid. He walked... Well, more like skipped up to Eiri.

"You come to see Shu-chan too?" Ryuichi asked, being all child-like.

Eiri didn't answer as the elevator doors opened and he walked in. Ryuichi stood there staring at him as he pressed a button and the doors shut.

"Come on Ryuichi-sama, the elevator door's open." Ryuichi turned to see his manager holding another door open, next to the one Eiri had just left in.

"Yay! We get to see Shu-chan!" He screamed smiling and ran into the elevator. The manager pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and turned into the elevator, pressing the button labeled two.

Eiri made it to room 205 without any interruption and was just about to open the door when he heard Shuichi arguing with what sounded like a doctor.

"Stay away from me!" Shuichi voice said bit frantic.

"Please... Mr. Shindou... Calm down." The doctor pleaded.

"And why do you keep calling me that!" He asked in frustration and anger.

"It's your name. The nurse told you yest--"

"I don't care what you have to say! My name's Kage! Get it right!" Said Kage/Shuichi.

'Kage? Does he really not remember?' Eiri thought as he let go of the door knob. He was about to turn and walk away when Ryuichi ran past him and burst into the room. The doctor fell over startled and

Shuichi looked at them like he was crazy. Eiri stayed at the doorway, as Ryuichi began to talk to Shuichi with a childish deminer and held out his bunny Kumagoro for Shuichi to say hi to. Shuichi gave him a weird look and sweat dropped.

"Do I... Know you?" Shuichi asked and scooted away from him like he was a plaque.

"Of course you know me Shu-chan! How could you forget!" Ryuichi pouted, looking at him like a child being denied candy. After a moment, Shuichi just shrugged.

"Sorry, but I don't think we've ever met before." Shuichi said casually as Ryuichi's manager came in. Ryuichi looked like he could cry. As a matter of fact, he did. His manager sighed and drug him out by the

back of his collar, saying things to try and comfort the pop star. Shuichi sighed and noticed a blonde leaning against the door frame of the door, looking very intently at him.

"Are you here to try and convince me that I'm 'Shindou' too?" Kage/Shuichi said as he looked lazily over at the doctor who had gotten to his feet and was frozen, looking at Eiri like he was the devil himself.

"Looks like you've got a nice reputation. I wish I could scare the doctors like that."

As soon as Shuichi said that, the doctor cautiously walked past Eiri, then sprinted as far away from the place as he could get.

'Shuichi... Your not your old self... What happened to you?' Eiri thought, but stopped as soon as Shuichi... Well, Kage now, spoke.

"So-o-o... Who are you?" Kage asked calmly to Eiri as he sat up, bent a knee, and rested his elbow on it, letting his arm hang.

"I'm your escort," Eiri said coming up with something at the last minute. He didn't want to argue with Shuichi/Kage. He already felt bad enough and screaming wouldn't help any.

"I have an escort?" He looked at Eiri questioningly.

"Why else would I be here?"

"Your here to take to 'Shuichi Shindou's' house, are you not?" Kage asked, acting suave. Something, Eiri didn't know he had in him.

"Yeah... Now, are you coming or not?" Eiri asked in more or less like a demand.

Shuichi/Kage paused to think before he spoke again. "Might as well... If it'll get me out of this dump."

The words didn't seem right coming from his mouth. Before he'd been innocent, now his eyes were more narrowed and he acted like a kid that had seen too much, but still tried to hide it with sarcasm and smirks. Shuichi slid out of bed wearing a black button down, long sleeve shirt, that was just tight enough to show off his small frame, but loose enough to maneuver in. The rest of his outfit contained a pair of tight black leather pants and a pair of heavy looking black combat boots, that looked like they could do some serious damage. Eiri had never seen Shuichi wear so much black in his life. The thing that really caught Eiri is the fact that he looked like he ready to make a run for it.

"What's your name?" Kage asked as he stood at the end of the bed cracking his hands, then his neck. After he was done he gave Eiri a goofy smile.

"Eiri Yuki," he said before he turned and walked out of the room.

Shuichi put his hands behind the back of his head, inter-locking his fingers, as he looked at the ceiling thinking aloud.

"Eiri Yuki... Yuki... Yuki... The name sounds familiar." He said and looked to the door frowning.

"He left me." Kage sighed and ran to catch up with 'Eiri Yuki'. Eiri hadn't gotten too far, he was waiting for the elevator to come back down.

"Hey! You tried to leave me! Some escort you are." Kage huffed, as he walked up beside Eiri and glared at him.

"I wouldn't of... If you hadn't been lost in a daydream." Eiri said coldly back.

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was thinking!" Kage retorted.

Eiri only smirked, as the elevator doors in front of him opened. Eiri wasn't used to the new Shuichi, but he was beginning to like him.

"What's with the smirk?" Kage asked as he walked into the elevator, followed by Eiri.

"I was thinking of ten ways to get you into a school girl's uniform." Eiri said as he hit the Lobby button.

"What!" Kage yelled jumping back in surprise. The elevator doors shut and he quickly go over his shock.

"You pervert!" He screamed kicking Eiri in the back. Eiri went forward a bit, but he caught himself before his head hit the elevator doors.

In an instant, Eiri had turned and pinned Shuichi/Kage to the wall, an elbow on each side of him. He had his body pushing Kage to the wall and Eiri's face was inches from Kage's. Kage just looked at him blankly for a moment, then he let out a smirk.

"You swing both ways, huh?" Kage asked pushing himself closer to Eiri. They were centimeters away and Eiri was using all of his will power to try and keep himself from ripping Shuichi/Kage's clothes off.

"Something like that." Eiri said, his eyes looking lustfully into Kage's eyes.

Kage leaned back into the wall. "Could you get off me. I promise that I won't kick you..." Kage/Shuichi said coyly.

Eiri hesitated, but he backed off and walked to the doors just as they opened. Eiri walked out, not looking behind him.

"... Hard." Kage mumbled under his breath, finishing his sentence, before he lazily followed Eiri. He was about to put his hands behind his head, but spotted a doctor staring at him, so he shoved his hands in to his pockets. It helped him hide the hospital band that resided on his right wrist.

They made it outside without being stopped. Kage guessed that they were glad to see him go. He took one last look at the hospital and turned back to Eiri, only to come face to face with the same hyper guy from earlier.

"Shu-chan!" He shrieked, jumping at him. He knocked Kage to the ground, Ryuichi going with him. They ended up with Ryuichi straddling his waist, while holding Kumagoro tightly, Kage's legs were slightly bent and Kage was holding himself up by his elbows.

"Um..." Kage began, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't seen you in so long! Even Kumagoro was missing you." Ryuichi said pointing to his pink bunny.

"Could you get one thing straight... The name's Kage. Not 'Shu-chan'." Kage clarified, as Ryuichi hopped off of him and dragged Kage back up.

"Kage... What did those kidnappers do to you?" Ryuichi asked stunning Kage with the seriousness of his voice.

"Kidnappers...? What are you talking about!" Kage asked, quickly recovering from the sudden shock.

"Do you remember where you've been for the past year?"

Kage looked like he'd been struck by lightning. He'd been through so much in the past year, and none of it was good. He really didn't want people feeling sorry for him and he wasn't about to start now.

"I gotta go." He said quickly and ran in the direction he'd seen Eiri disappear to. Ryuichi turned and watched him get into Eiri's Mercedes. Eiri shoved the gear into drive and turned onto the lane, driving away.

"What was that about?" Eiri asked focusing on the road.

"It was nothing." He lied.

Eiri began to circle the block, going into the bad side of town. Shuichi looked at his surroundings and let out a heavy sigh. Kage almost had his eyes closed, but he shot them back open when he spotted a ten year old getting beat up by an older teen.

"Stop the car!" Kage yelled startling Eiri, making him put the brakes on. Kage grabbed the dash to keep from flying forward. He pushed off the dash and opened the car door. Kage ran over to the fight; A little kid that didn't look much older than 10 was getting beat up by a kid at least 6 years older and a lot bigger. He stopped behind the teen and grabbed his by his collar and yanked him back. The guy was a lot bigger than even Kage, but size doesn't mean everything. The teen hit the concrete with a thud and Kage helped the little kid up when the teen came running at Shuichi/Kage with a switchblade.

**Hope you all liked the story... If there's anything wrong, please tell me so! And if no one likes it then I'll delete it and get it out of your way. So please tell me so I know whether to update it or not.**


	2. Tears

**Since I've been threatened by yet another reviewer, I guess I have no choice, but to update... In Gravitation at the end of it he was 23, and his brother does look like a younger twin... In the manga at least... This story takes place after the end of the manga, so there will be some differences, considering the series and the manga have totally different plots.**

**Well, hopefully I've cleared up any problems, now on with the story! (Gets hit with a frying pan and falls down, out cold.)**

**Yuki: (Sighs.) Here's your damn chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Tears**

Eiri's eyes went wide in fear (though he'd never admit it) as the teen closed in on Shuichi, coming within' striking distance. Shuichi jerked his foot back kicking the teen in the stomach. Surprisingly to Eiri, the huge guy dropped. Shuichi hadn't even looked at him. He still had his eyes on the kid.

Eiri brought himself out of his thoughts, tightening the grip he had on the steering wheel. Eiri watched as the new Shuichi helped the kid up, a small smile on his face, it was a true one. Not the ones that Eiri had seen. 'Only to that child... Why not me?' His eyes slightly narrowed at the thought, immediately pushing it away. Kage didn't know him, Shuichi did. He shouldn't expect such things from him... No matter how bad he wanted it.

"You're lucky that I was passing by..." Kage ruffled the kid's green hair, the child talking a mile a minute. Kage gave a sigh looking at him with a smile still present. The kid kept talking ignoring the weird look that Kage was now giving him.

Another sigh and he started walking for the car, the child following him like his shadow. Kage opened the door, stopping short of opening it all the way when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"Don't leave Kage-sama!" The child pleaded un-shed tears beginning to show in his big forest green eyes.

Kage sighed. "I'm sorry... But I can't stay." He crouched down to the child's eye level, Eiri watching this with a passive look.

"Then Mitsu can come?" He asked bighting a bit.

Kage shook his head. "No. You have to stay with your brother." He said giving Mitsu another smile and sitting in the car, Eiri frowning a bit, but why was anyone's guess.

"But brother's gone." Kage snapped his head back to Mitsu, Mitsu wiping away tears.

"What do you mean gone?" Kage placed his hands on Mitsu's shoulders comforting him. "Please Mitsu, tell me." Kage swallowed, a lump in his throat forming as fear began to enter his mind.

Mitsu slowly nodded wiping away more tears. "The Myou gang... The boss person killed him..." Mitsu let out a sob. "He died trying to save me." Tears now flowing more freely than before.

Kage pulled away from Mitsu his hands clenching. "I told him. _Not_. To do anything stupid..." Eiri's frown only got worse as he knew what was coming.

"Eiri-san?" Kage turned to Eiri his face passive, though anger glimmered in his eyes.

"You have to leave don't you?" Eiri said it in almost a growl, trying to be as nice with this as possible, scratching his head as he did so.

Kage gave a small nod. "I'm sorry... I'd love to know more about 'Shuichi Shindou', but I have more pressing matters... I hope you will forgive me."

Eiri twitched and lit up a cigarette. "And what if I don't?"

Kage shrugged. "Then it's your loss."

He got out of the car leaving Eiri in a small state of shock. He growled taking a long puff of his cigarette, Kage shutting the door.

"Damn it... I lost you once, and I'm just supposed to sit here and let you walk away?" He looked at the fleeting back of Shuichi as he disappeared down a nearby alley, the child's hand securely in his own.

"Why won't you remember...? Why won't you come back to me?" Eiri suddenly felt a burst of anger. 'Let him leave... See if I care!' Eiri thought throwing the car into second gear and slamming on the gas, taking off around the corner, almost completely succeeding in causing two wreaks, in his wake.

Kage sighed, guilt making him want to go back, but he had work to do and he'd already be gone by now. He heard the screeching of tires and sighed again. He's gone. He glanced at Mitsu who was smiling brightly, despite the heavy bruises on his face. His shagging green hair bouncing as he skipped, still holding Kage's hand.

Kage couldn't help, but smile at Mitsu's toothy grin. 'Nothing can phase him for long.' Kage scratched his head with his free hand and knocked on an old side door. The thing almost looked like it blending in with the place. Kage tapped his foot on the concrete below him, his patience running thin. Usually someone at least asked who it was, but this was ridiculous.

Kage glared at the door, breaking the hold he had on Mitsu's hand only to bang on it with more anger.

"Open the fucking door, before I tear it down!" Kage screamed glaring at the door, Mitsu jumping after a butterfly behind him.

It immediately opened and Kage pulled Mitsu away from the butterfly before he hurt it, steering Mitsu in. A huge muscled guy stood on the other side of the door, his teeth gritted in nervousness. The only real person that the guy feared was Kage himself, which made him a good member, but strength was the extent of it. Nothing more and nothing less.

Kage just gave him a lazy wave with his free hand, making the guard sigh with relief as he closed the door and stood in front of it crossing his arms, trying to look big and nasty once again.

Kage held back a laugh as he guided Mitsu down the wooden stairs in front of him. Kage frowned at the sight in front of him. Everyone was sitting in random places across a dusty looking living room. Usually there was only a couple of people here at once, but not this many, he couldn't count them all.

He immediately noticed that half of them were silent, something that never occurred. Kage pushed Mitsu towards a corner that held more kids and toys alike. Mitsu happily bounced towards it, Kage waking up behind a couch, no one even noticing him yet.

"You want to explain why I found Mitsu getting beat up by a Kuro Kawa?" Kage's voice was cold enough to freeze anyone in there tracks.

In that instant everyone was up and staring at him like deer caught in the headlights of a car. Half of them ran for the doors.

"Stop!" They stopped short of the door, the guy on the couch scratching his head as he sat there staring up at Kage.

"Hi boss... Where ya been?" Kage glared at the guy at the couch making him swallow his words.

"That is _none of your business_, Kyou..." He glanced about the room, his cold glare making everyone nervous as they took there seats once again.

"I want to know _why_! NOW!" Everyone stiffened. "I was gone for two days and you let one of your own die... And by a Myou! Have you no honor...! You even let the youngest member get beat up by a Kuro Kawa!" Kage took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Useless rage wasn't helping anything... He needed answers not scared members.

"What's going on?" He asked in a calm voice, a bit of irritation still showing.

A young boy stood up from his seat, looking 16 at most. He looked around the room, his long black hair following, before turning back to Kage.

"W-we have no excuse for our actions, but we have worse problems on our hands." He said, gaining more confidence as he spoke, slowly getting over his sudden fear of his leader.

Kage raised a brow. "And what would that be Haku?"

"The Myou Itsumis are calling for an all out war. Every alliance has been broken, from the Black Wings to even the Demonlords... It's ever gang for themselves." Haku said, his lip straightening in anger at the words that came out of his mouth.

Kage looked at Haku, his face turning passive as he took in the new information. He scratched his head, his passive look dropping to a frown. This was going to be a long week.

"Alright. I'm calling in the towel for a moment... I'll tell you our next plan of action after I talk to Reiku." Kage said crossing his arms, thought dazing him.

"I don't think that's wise." Kage turned to see a man looking about late 30s thanks to his gray hair. He was leaned against the far wall, Kage a bit confused on how he hadn't noticed him before. The usual black mask (that covered his face and nose), and black wardrobe, expect for that damn green vest. Kage would never understand him and his old book of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Why?" Kage asked in a monotone voice, as if he didn't care in the first place.

"The Myous have Reiku believing that you were there when his 'headquarters' was bombed." He said it in a calm, yet serious voice.

"I was... It was his birthday remember?" Everyone except Kage and Kakashi (gray haired dude) fell down anime style, all thinking the same thing. 'Is this really the leader that we feared a few minutes ago?'

Kakashi smiled under his mask, thinking that it was just hilarious. "Kage... I hate to break it to you, but they think that we did it." Kakashi said getting over the amusement.

"What!" Kage looked at him in shock, he threw his hands up walking for the door. Kakashi just blinked at him. "That's it I'm going to see Reiku!" He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Well... That was the opposite response that I wanted out of him." Everyone fell down anime style again, except Haku, who was giving him a weird look.

"Your just going to let him go?" Kakashi shrugged.

"He's the boss and he made up his mind... He can take us all out and you know it..." Kakashi frowned, though it hardly showed through his mask. "After what he's been through, he won't let himself be defeated."

A teenager sighed laying on his bed. he'd locked himself in his room and had refused to acknowledge anyone. He stared at the ceiling his long silver hair laying wildly around him. He didn't want to get up from his bed. Really. He wished he could lie there forever.

So many things had changed during the past two days, a little too much for him. As a leader he had to instantly adjust and try to take control of the situation. On the opposite, he was a teenager that was so confused about what he had to do next. His friend had become his enemy and on his birthday too! Life really sucked. He'd never thought of Kage ever committing something so vulgar. He never misplaced his trust. He groaned, slamming a fist down onto the bed.

"He broke his promise." His words rang out in his mind, making him come to realization. 'He did... Kage broke it.'

He heard a loud bang on the door as it flew open the lock being ripped out of the door frame.

"No, I... Didn't!"

Reiku jumped up and looked at the door in shock. Kage stood there slowly making his way into the room, his two best guards holding onto him tightly. They were a good 250 pounds by themselves. How was he doing it?

"I'm sorry Kage, but the pieces all add up. We're--" Kage cut him off his eyes narrowing.

"When have you ever trusted the Myous!" He demanded, elbowing a guard in the face, the guard falling into the hall behind him. The other guard suddenly let Kage go making him fall on his face.

"Ow." Kage muttered as he pulled himself up. He looked up only to see his friend laughing at him

"That's not funny!" He glared at Reiku, his voice low and menacing, as the guard scurried out, abandoning the other one.

Reiku only started laughing even more, Kage looking at him like he was crazy.

"Reiku... You're impossible." He sighed and crossed his arms, shifting his weight slightly to his right foot as he watched Reiku.

Reiku wiped away tears from laughing so hard. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Reminding you of what?" Kage tilted his head to the side, in confusion, not knowing whether to scream at him or let him continue.

"That even if you wanted to blow up my base you couldn't. You'd blow yourself up before you even got there." Kage twitched and jumped him, Reiku getting caught half off the bed and they tumbled to the floor, not even noticing as they wrestled for control.

Kage ended up on top, straddling Reiku's waist, smiling in victory. "Ha! I can still beat you!"

Reiku smiled and poked Kage in the side, Kage just fell over. Reiku shook his head and sat up.

"Your weird, you know that?"

Kage sat up smiling brightly. "Would it be any fun if I wasn't?"

Reiku smirked. "I guess you're right... But you're still weird."

Kage stood up and extended his hand to Reiku. Reiku immediately took it and Kage helped him to his feet.

"You have to fill me in... I've been in the hospital for two days and it seems that a lot has happened... I want to know what the Myous have been up to." Kage looked at Reiku, his lips in a straight line, everything about him screaming seriousness... Everything, except that pink hair.

"You were in the hospital?" Reiku asked, Kage scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah... I sort of came to see you for your birthday and the building blew up as soon as I laid my hand on the doorknob." Kage crossed his arms, looking annoyed at the subject. "The Myous were planning this, weren't they?"

"Most likely." He too crossed his arms, as they 'got down to business'. They were leaders again, and there friendship would have to wait.

After awhile Kage sighed. "If the streets are at war, I want at least one ally." Kage extended his hand to Reiku, a serious and determined look on his face. Reiku smiled and took it in his own, them shaking in a silent agreement. There gangs were together once again.

Kage broke the shake and patted Reiku on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you later... We have work to do and more leaders to try and ally ourselves with."

"Remember... You still owe me a birthday present." Kage gave Reiku a weird look.

"I did, it's in the rubble of your hq... How about you go dig it up?" Kage quickly retorted walking for the door.

"Why you!" Reiku took a lunge at him and Kage moved out of the way at the last second. Reiku fell to the floor with a thud, Kage smirking evilly.

"I never knew you were that graceful." Kage mused aloud as Reiku twitched and growled barring his overly sharp canine teeth, grabbing at Kage's ankle.

Kage jumped out of the way, stopping at the door. "I'd stay, but then you'd kill me."

Kage ran out of the room, Reiku screaming 'Come back here.'

**A quick update, but it was needed. I'll write more and post again for you all, oh yeah, I proof read chapter one again, so it'll make more sense, but nothing changed other wise.**

**(Smiles evilly and hands Shuichi a can of Vamp.) I wonder if it'll have the same effects as it has on Daisuke.**

**Shuichi: What effects?**

**Nothing, Nothing.**

**Yuki: Don't drink it... She's up to something.**

**(Smiles innocently as Shuichi shrugs and gulps it down.)**

**Yuki: I told you not to drink it!**

**Too late.**

**Shuichi: (Holds out the can to the writer.) More please.**

**(Hands him another.) This is going to be funny next chapter... Byes for a little while, I'll update, I promise, you don't have to hold a gun to my head... Again.**


	3. War

**Hello alls... A bit late, but I posted, no guns required... Unless it inclues K.**

**(Shuichi jumps around the room in the background.)**

**Yuki: I'm going to kill you, he's been up for three days and hasn't stopped!**

**(Dodges Yuki's punches.) He'll be asleep, in 5... 4... 3... **

**Shuichi: (Stops dead in his tracks and crumples to the ground asleep.)**

**Damn... I was off.**

**Yuki: (Grabs her by the collar and drags her off screen her screaming and kicking.)**

**Chapter 3: War**

_'Your only friend in war is your gun.'_

_-Unknown_

Yuki glared at Tohma. He really did hate him and he was sure that Tohma had something to do with Shuichi's disappearance. He laughed inwardly, of course, not even the 'Great Tohma Seguchi' couldn't of expected things to turn out as they did. N-G was going down financially and there newest bands weren't helping them. He should feel lucky, Shuichi's alive and if he came back, the company would be saved. Yuki felt like laughing again as he glared at the company president, maybe the new Shuichi could take him down. That would be nice to see him squirm, since my best efforts never do anything, but make him laugh. Yuki casually glanced at the door as he heard the light creaking of it opening. A guy in a buisness suit and a gun strapped to his left side walked in. Yuki was sure that his name was 'K', but he could never be too sure, the former Bad Luck manager was crazy enough without him remembering his name.

"Ah, K... Nice of you to join us." Tohma said in a calm voice motioning K to sit at the conference table.

'Damn... I was better off not knowing it.' Yuki thought as K sat across from him.

K gave a sheepish grin and a wave as he said 'yo', hoping to at least get a reponse out of Yuki. After a minute of Yuki glaring at him, he gave up coughing and stood up.

"Now... I've been told that Shuichi is caught up in gang activities..." He pulled a folder out of his discarded jacket, never even bothering to put it on in the first place. "Or Kage, as he's known on the streets." He opened the folder and lightly tossed it in the center of the table, pictures of Shuichi and random people from within' his gang surrounding him. K got a serious look on his face as Bad Luck walked in, quietly sitting down. K gave them, well the two, a small nod before continuing. "Shuichi, under the alias of 'Kage,' has gone from a noboby to the leader of one of the highest regarded gangs in Japan. He only has the misfits and people that were hand selected..." He sighed and placed a hand on the table. "In other words, you have about 20 gangs you have to go through to get to him." He frowned rolling up his sleeves, what he had to tell next made him nervous, but he had to tell them. "It'll mostly be easier to get to him now though, there's word of a gang war errupting... The Myou Itsumis are the main cause of that. I'd say that Shuichi's in too deep... I don't even know if I can get him out."

Yuki frowned. This was something that he didn't want to hear. He looked around, the others looking as if this wasn't the answer they were expecting. He crossed his arms, it's not like K's a miracle worker. If Shuichi is that far in, only he, himself, can get out.

Hiro stood up, doing something very unlike him... He grabbed K by the collar and punched him, K falling back into his seat. Hiro glared at him, screaming 'what do you mean you can't?' Yuki's mouth hung open like a fish, it was something very unexpected, yet understandable. Hiro had thought his best friend and leader was dead, but now that he was found alive, he wanted everything in his power to bring him back. K rubbed his bruised cheek.

"I said that I don't know, not that I can't... I'm getting together a bunch of my old friends to help me out... One of them is in Kage's gang... He goes by Kakashi I believe." He shrugged. "Or at least that's the name he was going by last time I seen him."

Hiro took a deep breath trying to calm down, though his glare still remained. Fujisaki sat there, trying to be calm and content, but he looked like he wanted to tear up the room just as bad as Hiro. Hiro let out a huff and sighed sitting down in the chair beside K.

"So how do you plan on doing this?"

Kage sighed. Seven gangs and none of them wanted to ally with him. It seemed that the Myous had them wrapped around their fingers. Kage growled at the thought of lossing every ally and even the people in his gang. He shook his head and continued down the street. I picked them out one by one, their the best and the most loyal. They wouldn't do that to him.

Before Kage could bring himself out of his thoughts he heard a bang and a sharp pain began to throb in his left shoulder. 'Damn it... Not out in public... Are they crazy!' Kage grasped his left shoulder and ran for the back alleys, stopping short when the wall beside him was shot. 'Shit... Not now, not in public!' People were panicing by the second shot and running for their lives, if there would of been more people Kage could of gotten lost in the crowd.

"Damn it all... Come out! Show your face coward!" Kage let go of his shoulder and took the gun hidden under the back of his shirt, .45 mm, slick and silver, the perfect gun for him.

A laughter filled the now empty street. Kage knew that cops would be coming and that meant nothing, but trouble.

"Come out and face me man to man!" Kage glared about the rooftops and the buildings, in an attempt to find him or at least get his words to draw him out.

After Kage clutched his shoulder again, the guy came out. He grinned from the rooftop of a building. He was cloaked in black, his hair a firey red. Kage narrowed his eyes as he jumped off landing gracefully on the asfault, the long jacket that covered him, reveling nothing.

The guy's face was hidden by his long hair, the wind suddenly shifted, reveling his face and the flamelco sign on his cheek. Kage's eyes went wide, then he immediately fell back into his role, smirking and showing nothing but confidence and a large ego.

The guy laughed as he steadily walked towards Kage, Kage aiming his gun at the assassin. He wouldn't be defeated by a Myou, not if he could help it.

He stopped and looked at Kage frowning. "You can't kill me with that." He spoke almost as if he was e xpecting more from the leader.

Kage smirked. "No, but they will."

Just after Kage spoke, Kakashi stepped out of the shadows of the side alley, followed by the others in Kage's gang. They all carried heavy weapons, a bazooka here, a sniper there, and some wielding kunais. The assassin looked at everyone, his smile faultering as he took an unsteady step back. He frowned at Kage.

"I'll be back..." He turned and ran. Kage's eyes narrowed. The guy was a liability. The gears in Kage's head turned as he held up his hand. He'd always hated killing, but the guy was too strong and it'd be trouble if he came back. Kage's hand dropped and the gang immediately began to jump rooftops after him and others with snipers, aiming at him. Kage flinched with every shot. Three shots in a row... Then one to finish it. Kage knew exactly what happened as he turned and walked away. Kakashi, who hadn't gone after the assassin watched Kage frowning under his mask. 'You never were made to be a gang leader, not you of Reiku.' Kakashi thought as he turned and walked into the alley disappearing into the shadows.

Kage clutched his shoulder again. It really was starting to hurt. He glanced about the streets before heading into the crowds. He really didn't want anyone hurt again, but he had to get out there before the cops could catch wind of 'gang activity'. Kage sighed and continued on. "Time to go see Doc." He muttered to himself as he turned the corner coming face to face with Kakashi and K. Kage blinked then gave a 'yo' before walking inbetween him. K grabbed Kage by the shoulder making him whince. Kage batted his hand away glaring. "Kakashi, tell your friend that it's rude to grab other people's wounds."

Kage abruptly turned around and walked into the nearest house, which happened to be Docs.

Kakashi shugged and followed K a bit shocked that he hadn't been recognized at all. He'd have to change that.

Kage grinned to a guy in a lab coat and the guy frowned at the wound and shook his head. "Sit down Kage."

Kage's grin grew as he began to fumble around for the right tools. "Doc, relax... It's only a bullet wound."

Doc huffed. "That's what you said last time and I found a bullet filled with posion."

Kage scratched his head as Doc sat tools down on the small metal table next to him. "You had to bring that up Doc, I told you I was sorry."

Doc rolled is eyes as he sat backwards in a rolling office chair and inspected the wound. "Yeah, sure you were... Doc pointed towards the door with a scalpal. "Who's your friend... I recognize Kakashi, but who's the other?"

"No clue, now stop stalling, I have a hole in me." Doc was immediately cleaning up the wound. "Your lucky... It didn't hit your shoulder blade, in fact it missed everything and the bullet went through." Doc began fubbling for his stitches. "You have the best luck with wounds." Kage clentched is teeth together as Doc sealed up his wound. After a few minutes Kage jumped up out of the chair and grinned. "Thanks Doc."

Doc shook his head. "You owe me big kid."

Kage grinned. "I'll get you some more of those angel things you like so much."

Doc laughed. "If you can find them... Now get out of my house before I turn you into my new project."

Kage waved and walked into the front hall to see no one. Kage shrugged and walked outside only to have a gun pointed to the temple of his head. Kage held up his hands and he could hear the door shut behind him. After a moment he frowned and pushed the gun away to see K was the one wielding the gun and Kakashi was on the other side of him. He frowned. "Real fucking cute Kakashi... When you wake up naked in front of Reiku's gang, don't come crying to me." Kage started walking again, K grabbing his arm. Kage flinched a bit and jerked his arm away. "Persistant bastands... What in the fuck do you want!" Kage was really starting to get pissed now.

K put his gun away frowning. He wasn't expecting Shuichi to react like that. "I'd like to talk to you about a job proposal." K quickly said coming up with a lie.

Kage raised a brow. "Continue."

K nodded. "As the lead singer in a band for N-G."

Kage twitched. "And how do you know that I'm any good at singing?"

Kakashi raised his hand. "That'd be me."

Kage glared at Kakashi then sighed. "I guess I'm out numbered... I'll see your N-G and give you my answer later."

K nodded and grinned. "Come with me, my car's around the corner."

**Okay, so they have him again, but I don't think that he's going to put up with K... Sweet, a battle between Shuichi and K. Takes out a piece of paper and starts scribbling**

**Okay, I'll post again when I get ungrounded so, see you all later.**


End file.
